Fehér pelyhek
by Riku113
Summary: Egy újabb értelmetlen és unalmas küldetés, az enyhe havazásban... :p Naruto/Sasuke, yaoi tartalmú írás! Ha taszít a téma NE olvasd el!


**Fehér pelyhek**

Hó. Már megint az a nyamvadt, fehér, hideg hó hullott, ami vastag lepelbe vont mindent. Sasuke-nek kezdett elege lenni. Órák óta a hóban hasalt fagyoskodva az erő fái közt és most még az ég is elkezdte ontani a fehér pelyheket.

Valahol mellette Naruto tüsszentett. A sűrű hóesés miatt, még az örökké hangos szőkét se látta, pedig Naruto nem messze tőle hasalt a földön. Ennek ellenére a tüsszentés visszarántotta a valóságba, ahol éppen Tsunade elveszett házi kedvencét kellett megtalálniuk, aki a változatosság kedvéért épp fehér színű volt.

- Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke hatalmasat sóhajtott és fejét Naruto hangjának irányába fordította. 'Bezzeg Sakura ülhet otthon a melegben egy kis nátha miatt, én meg gürcölök ezzel az idiótával, mert a Hokage nem tudott megfelelően vigyázni egy macskára!' gondolta dühösen, de szólni nem szólt semmit, csak egy mordulással jelezte, hogy „élénken figyel".

- Ne menjünk vissza?

- Minek? Még nincs meg a macska.

- De én fázok! - nyafogott Naruto és nem messze felült a hóban. - És éhes is vagyok!

Sasuke fáradtan sóhajtott. Nem elég, hogy az a nyamvadt dög nem került még elő, de még Naruto nyafogását is hallgatnia kellett.

- Sasuke-kun?

- Mi van?

- Te nem fázol?

- Nem! - vakkantotta Sasuke dühösen, holott az állítás elég messze esett az igazságtól. - Ha kevesebbet beszélnél, talán hamarabb végeznénk!

Naruto nem felelt. Állát összefont karjaira fektette és várt. Szemit lehunyta, de azért igyekezett ébren maradni. Nem szeretett volna halálra fagyni a hóesésben, csak mert elnyomja az álom. 'Ó, az az átkozott dög!' dohogott magában 'Mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne egyszerűen hagyni, hogy hazataláljon!'

Valaki a vállát rázogatta.

Óvatosan mozdította oldalra a fejét. Valami meleg, puha ért fagyott arcához. Lassan kinyitotta szemeit, melyeken apró jégkristályok ültek és felpillantott Naruto arcára. A szőke fiú aggódva karolta át a testét és Sasuke fejét saját mellkasának támasztva, félig ülőhelyzetben tartotta a fiút. Sasuke bágyadtan pislogott és belebámult Naruto ijedt, kék szemeibe.

- M-mi történt? - kérdezte fáradtan. Alig ismert rá saját rekedt hangjára. - Hol vagyunk?

- Az erdőben.

Sasuke óvatosan körbe pillantott. Naruto nem hazudott. Fejük felett összeértek a lombok. A havazás elállt és ameddig a szem ellátott mindent érintetlen fehér takaró borított.

Naruto óvatosan levette egyik válláról a narancssárga melegítő felsőt és ráterítette Sasuke vállára, miközben másik kezével szorosan átkarolta a fiút.

- Miért aludtál el te idióta?

- Nem vagyok idióta! - csattant fel Sasuke inkább csak a megszokás miatt. Utálta, mikor Naruto játszotta a nagyfiút, abban a pillanatban mégse tudott rá őszintén haragudni. - Felcseréled a szerepeket, baka!

- Majdnem megfagytál. - felelte Naruto halkan - Én... Én... Féltem, hogy meghalsz. Idióta!

Sasuke nem felelt. Naruto hangja végtelenül lágy volt tele olyan meg nevezhetetlen érzésekkel, melyek megrémítették az Uchiha fiút. Nem tudta mit feleljen.

Lehunyta a szemét és hagyta, hogy Naruto megölelje, míg végül a szőke karjai már olyan szorosan fonódtak köré, hogy alig kapott levegőt.

Naruto halkan szipogott. Sasuke kinyitotta a szemét és felnézett. Barátja arcán néhány könnycsepp futott le fényesebben csillogva, mint a körülöttük elterülő végtelen hótakaró.

- Én annyira... féltem. - suttogta Naruto halkan, és arcát Sasuke hajába temette mélyen beszívva a fiú kellemes illatát. Sasuke óvatosan felemelte egyik kezét és hideg ujjait végigfutatta Naruto tarkóján. A szőke fiú megborzongott az érintéstől és felnézett. Sasuke akaratlanul is elmosolyodott a elmaszatolódott könnyekkel színezett arc láttán.

- Idióta vagy Naruto.

- Tudom. - felelte a fiú és szomorkásan elmosolyodott. - Idióta, amiért ennyire szeretlek.

Sasuke meglepetten nyitotta ki a száját, de szólni már nem jutott ideje. Naruto puha ajkai lágyan értek az övéhez beléfojtva a szót. Sasuke nem ellenkezett. Agyára forró vörös köd ereszkedett, teste akaratlanul is reszketni kezdett Naruto karjai közt, de most már nem a hidegtől. A fiú elfojtott érzései tombolva törtek a felszínre és most már, ha akarta se tudta volna többet elrejteni őket.

Naruto mellette volt. Naruto szerette. Csak ez számított.

A fehér hó újra hullani kezdett, de a két ifjú ninját ez már nem érdekelte. Számukra már csak a másik létezett és az a forró, édes csók, ami olyan lángot lobbantott fel a szívükben, melyet nem olthatott el néhány kósza hópehely.

_FINE_


End file.
